The Hidden
by Splenetic.Sanguinity
Summary: The Wizarding world is dying. A Marriage law is the perfect solution, right? As Harry marries Snape,a new world of hidden snakes,old traditions and underlying pain opens up to him. Severus is forced to see,and he's not sure he likes the truth.Abuse. HPSS


_**The Hidden**_

_AN: Marriage Law fic- my own spin of course. Please enjoy. And Review… it's my birthday!_

_Warnings: Slash, Abuse_

_Main Pairings: HPSS, NLDG, RWSB, DMLL, BZSF, HGDT  
_

_Chapter One: Awakened  
_

The day started out normally enough. Harry woke tired- it was a side effect of horrible nightmares- he stumbled over to the shower, trying, with little success, to ignore the gloriously naked boys on either side of him.

Dressing in silence, Harry pulled on his raggedy muggle clothes, and then slipped his school robes over them. Gathering their bags, the Seventh year Gryffindor boys headed down to the Great Hall, yawning and groaning. Ron, who had already passed six foot, collapsed next to Hermione. The brown-haired girl smiled at him and pecked him gently on the lips. Harry sat down across from them, and Neville took the seat beside him.

Taking a small helping of toast, Harry buttered and spread jam on both pieces, before indulging in breakfast. Toast with jam _and _butter always seemed a special treat to Harry, even after living years in a place where he got to eat whatever he wanted. Both Ron and Neville helped themselves to full English breakfasts, while Hermione perused a worn out copy of _Hogwarts, A History._

Good natured chatter filled the hall, as students started waking up and preparing themselves for the day. Harry listened with half an ear to Ron and Hermione while discussing old Wizarding Traditions with Neville.

"It's a long standing tradition, Ry." Neville explained patiently.

"It's barbaric!" Harry cried. Currently they were discussing the tradition of stealing Muggleborn witches or wizards as babies and blood-adopting them.

"You're thinking like a muggle again." Neville chided softly. "The Wizarding world is dying- every year we have less children, a bigger percentage of Squibs, and a higher mortality rate among young children. Bringing new, strong, healthy children into the world to be raised in our ways is a viable solution."

"Why can't we focus on reviving the Wizarding Culture later? Why don't we teach it in Hogwarts?"

"It was disbanded in 1958, when Muggle parents complained that their children were taking up "funny ideas" and threatened to pull them from school. There have been some recent movements to have to class re-instated, but so far they have been unsuccessful."

Their conversation was interrupted by the flutter of owl wings beating through the Great Hall. Harry accepted his paper from Hedwig, as well as a letter from Remus, and fed her a piece of bacon. Lazily he flipped open the paper and his jaw dropped.

_All Wizarding Teens to Marry!_

_In a shocking new decision fresh from the Wizengamot, Ministries all over the world have passed a new law which states that all teens fifteen through nineteen must be married by the end of the month. The Wizengamot claims they have passed this law to repopulate the Wizarding World and make our numbers strong again. To do this they have added a clause: The marriages must result in at least two children within the next five years._

Harry skimmed the rest of the article. All around him, students were gaping at the paper, whispering worriedly to their friends, and eying the people around them, knowing soon they could be spouses rather than classmates. Harry bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. Neville reached over and tapped his lips with a finger. Harry blushed and let go of his lip.

"This is..." Ron said, staring down at the paper, "unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Hermione shrieked. Harry didn't exactly blame her.

Though she was studious, Harry knew she didn't much care for Politics or old Wizarding Customs. She thought the Wizarding World was barbaric and needed to become more like the Muggle World. When Harry had first begun to learn Wizarding customs- shortly after Sirius' death, when he had become Lord Potter-Black- Harry had shared that view. However the more he learned, the more he began to understand the real truth, tradition and history behind the customs. There were still some Harry thought were medieval, but for the most part, he was starting to see the world from a Pure-Blood perspective.

"It's not really," Neville sighed, scanning the paper. Neville was the most culturally immersed Gryffindor, and nearly the entire table was straining to here him over the noise of the other students. "If you've been following recent trends in politics, you'd have seen it coming. Perhaps not something this drastic... but it's not really that unexpected. It won't affect a lot of Pureblood students," Neville went on, still perusing the details of the article, "If you're already betrothed you don't have to form new alliances." There were a couple breathed sighs of relief from Pure-Blood students.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Good Morning students! I know you have just received some shocking news. This is going to be a tricky time for everyone, but I assure you, that the staff and I will be doing everything we can to make this as easy a transition as we can. As it is, this is how Hogwarts will be dealing with the matter: Every student fourteen and younger will be given the next two weeks off.

"Every student fifteen and up will have all the assistance teachers, ministry officials and family can offer. The Marriage arrangements will begin this morning. If you are younger than fifteen, please go and pack your belongings. The train will be leaving in three hours. If you are fifteen or older please remain here." The younger students filed out, leaving a silent hall behind.

"There are four new suites of room off the Great Hall. We will be dividing by house, then by gender preference within these rooms. Please line up in front of the door marked with your House Crest. Harry Potter, please join me up here."

Harry was not surprised; he was somewhat of a special case. He sent a tight smile to his friends. Nev gave a small reassuring smile, and Harry was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have a friend like Neville. After the Ministry incident, Harry and Neville had become very close. They had similar personalities and got on well. Harry now considered Neville his older brother. Neville was constantly taking care of him.

Because of their closening relationship, Harry had begun to drift away from Hermione and Ron. He missed Ron some, but he found, to his surprise, that he did not miss Hermione's presence in his life. Of course, that may have had something to do with the fact that she had recently expressed her views on homosexuality, and to put it nicely, they were very muggle.

Harry made his way through the crowd of moving students and joined the Headmaster at the front of the room.

"Harry, take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning toward the Staff table.

"All right, sir." Harry said, slipping into place at McGonagall's usual spot. Dumbledore took his seat, and a short, stout, balding man joined them.

As the last students filed into the rooms out of the Great Hall, Harry was introduced to the man.

"Harry this is Mr. Sampson, an Order Member and Ministry Official. As I'm sure you've guessed the right to your hand has become somewhat of a battle." Dumbledore was twinkling, _never a good sign!_

"Yes, sir. I guessed as much." The paper had informed that the law had been in Progress for several months but all news of it had been kept from anyone younger than twenty-six. Harry had known that getting married to him was a wish of many.

"Now, of course, we can not let you get married to just any one. No, we need someone from the Order, who is financially and politically powerful so the Ministry can not refuse the marriage. We've drawn up two lists. Men or Women Harry?"

"Men." Harry confessed quietly. A piece of parchment was slid in front of him. It was two names long.

_Jonathan Brown; 56, Three children  
_

_Severus Snape; 38, No children  
_

"Snape?" Harry gasped, staring at the paper in horror. There was no way he was going to be Lavender's father. No way.

"Is that your choice?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

With a resigned sigh, Harry nodded. Dumbledore's eyes ere twinkling so much they were nearly glowing.

"Very good. I will fetch Severus, and we can draw up the documents."

Harry watched as Dumbledore entered the room under the Slytherin Crest.  
_Crap. What have I done?_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Severus swept into the room ahead of his students, and watched as they filed into separate rooms. He kept in view of the whole room so any students who needed him could easily find him. One of the things everybody overlooked about Slytherin was the relationships forged there. Many students ended up in Slytherin because they had endured such pain that they learned to hide their true faces. Severus cared for each of his hurt, hidden, broken Slytherins to the best of his ability.

At the moment, he considered all of his Slytherins, keeping a careful eye on those he knew would be uncomfortable with this situation. Blaise's dark form slipped out from the throng of students, followed by Draco's pale figure. Blaise came up in front of him; his shoulders were tense, and his eyes flicked nervously from side to side.

"Blaise." Severus greeted, not moving to lay a reassuring hand on the shoulder as he would with others.

"P-p-professor," Blaise started. Severus hid his surprise; Blaise had gotten rid of the stutter in his third year after several years of hard work under a speech coach.

"What can I do for you Blaise?"

"Um- b-both D-Draco and I," He motioned to the blond who was standing several paces away, twisting his shirt in his hands, " are w-worried that we'll b-be ask-ked to return h-h-home because w-we have p-p-previously arranged m-marriages."

Severus gave a nod; it seemed likely the boys would be asked to return home so their parents could arrange the marriage proceedings. Severus understood that neither teen would want to return home- but they were never hurt at home, a couple weeks would not harm them overly.

"I, uh, w-we b-both don't w-want to take the D-d-d…"

"The Dark Mark." Draco said softly, coming up besides the embarrassed Blaise.

Severus gave a nod, face unreadable. This was the most difficult dance for him- that between his mentor role to Slytherins and his role as a spy. Recently, and unsurprisingly, the two parts had been intersecting more and more. He was constantly dancing around Death Eater children who needed him.

"Our parents would force us to take the mark and marry us off to their…associates." Draco explained in his soft tone.

"Very well," Severus said, thinking quickly. "I'm sure the headmaster would all too pleased to assist you. Come." Just as the three of them turned toward the door, Dumbledore swished in. The twinkle in his eye was terrifying.

"Severus!" The man called, "A bit of business."

"Yes, Albus." Severus sighed. "If you could have one of your lackeys arrange safe marriages for Draco and Blaise. The blue eyes swiveled to the two Slytherins.

"Of course!" Albus smiled at the boys. Severus was nervous about handing his Slytherins and their well-fare off, but he knew that Albus required his presence for whatever the man was scheming now. "Nymphadora is just out here, I'm sure she'd be pleased to assist."

They exited the room together. The pink-haired witch was seated at the Hufflepuff- her old house- table. Severus led his students over.

"Nymphadora," The headmaster twinkled.

Tonks glared. Severus couldn't blame her, Severus was bad, but it wasn't _Nymphadora._

"Tonks." She said pointedly.

"Tonks. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy need safe marriages arranged- do you think you could find suitable matches?"

"I'm sure I could find somethin' for my cuz and his buddy." She smiled charmingly. Severus relaxed a bit. A Hufflepuff wouldn't hurt his snakes. They were safe… for now.

"Come Severus. Nymph- Tonks," The headmaster corrected at her glare "will take good care of them."

Vague surprise entered the Auror's eyes as she watched Severus hesitantly leave his Slytherins. This weakness was shown so she would know that if any harm came to his Snakes under her eye, there would be serious hell to pay.

The widening of her eyes told him the massage had gotten across. He smirked in satisfaction and followed Albus into the original room off the Great Hall, where the tri-wizard champions had gathered. A pale Harry Potter stood next to a table with a man Severus vaguely recognized as being part of the Order.

Potter and the portly man looked up as they entered, Potter turned and blushed. Severus' eyebrow rose _Why in Merlin's name... unless..._

"No" Severus near screamed.

"Severus, you are our only option" Albus explained softly.

"I will _not _marry Potter" Severus glared. Anger was bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. _I will not be forced to marry Potter's child and I certainly won't be saddled with arrogant, spoiled, attention-seeking Potter!_

"Severus- Harry needs a financially and politically powerful husband. There were two options- you and Jonathan Brown. You can _protect _him Severus. You can do it."

Severus' anger stilled. _Damn that old codger for knowing my weaknesses!_

Severus glared, but did not say another word.

Albus smiled and clapped his hands, "Good. Mr. Sampson if you would pull up the papers..."

"Certainly." The man answered, shuffling though his pile of parchments. When he located them, they shuffled themselves around and lay still on the table.

"We need two witnesses- each party gets to pick one."

"Albus." Severus turned the man and Albus nodded a smile on his face. Mentally, Severus prepared himself for the entrance of Weasley or Granger.

"Um- Could Neville..." Potter's hesitant voice broke in. When he finished a lip immediately slipped between his teeth, where he worried it lightly.

_Longbottom, _Severus groaned mentally, _could it get any worse?_

"Certainly Harry." Albus answered, calling a house elf with a snap of his fingers. He sent the quivering house elf off to fetch the walking Potions disaster known as Neville Longbottom. Unfortunately for Severus, the boy had managed to score an EE on his O.W.L.'s and because the brat intended to be a healer, Albus had forced him to take the boy into his N.E.W.T. class.

Severus watched as the brown-haired boy entered the room, and all but ran up to Potter and started talking quietly; but not before, to Severus' confusion, Longbottom reached out and removed Potter's bottom lip from between the teeth. Severus had often done the same thing to his Slytherins with that habit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry stood nervously, awaiting Neville's arrival. The whole room made him nervous. Memories of the tri-wizard tournament were swirling around his head. Harry tried to calm down and took his mask back up. Unlike the masks he knew the Slytherins wore- this one wasn't blank; it just showed what people expected. Lately he'd been having more trouble keeping it up- he was getting sick of being the perfect little Golden Boy who was the ultimate Hero. He just wanted to be Harry, shy, and quiet, soft-spoken and maybe, maybe just a little bit scared. Neville approached and Harry relaxed. Neville would make everything better- he always did. Neville reached to Harry's mouth and plucked his lip. Harry let it go.

"So I'm going to be your witness?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Who...?"

"Um- Professor Snape?" Harry answered eyes flicking over to the dark figure waiting by the table.

"Snape?" Neville gasped.

Harry nodded miserably.

"I- Merlin, Harry. Look it'll be all right. It won't be like the Dursleys. He won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Harry asked, keeping his mask firmly in place but allowing his voice to quaver.

"I promise Harry."

"We don't have all day!" Snape snapped, and Harry moved toward the table, Neville half a pace behind him.

"Alright- first we must decide who will be the carrier in the relationship." Mr. Sampson started, "Professor Snape is obviously the provider." In a Wizarding marriage there were two main roles; the carrier and the provider. The provider was the financially stable, or wealthier of the two parties. The carrier was the one who dealt with household affairs, public relations and, though the provider was the financially stable, most monetary things. The provider was usually the person who brought in the most income for the family, provided dwellings and was expected to protect the family at all cost. The carrier also usually carried any children for the pair- though that wasn't always true.

It was possible, in very rare cases, for the carrier and the provider to be one in the same, and then the other partner was called the stabilizer. Harry's parents had been like that- James was both the provider and the carrier, while Lily was the stabilizer.

"I have no problem being the carrier." Harry said- most of the responsibilities of a carrier he did as Harry Potter anyway.

"Will you also carry the children?" Mr. Sampson asked as he started filling out forms.

"Um…" Harry answered, in previous relationships he mostly played as top. He had only bottomed with two people he trusted immensely.

"You will have to, Potter. I am unable to carry children." Harry kept his face uninterested, but inwardly he frowned- did Snape sound bitter, or was that just his general attitude peaking through?

"So, Harry Snape then…" Mr. Sampson murmured.

Harry's head came up sharply and Neville tensed behind him.

"I have right to name." Harry snapped.

Mr. Sampson froze, Snape looked mildly surprised, and Dumbledore twinkled more brightly. That Mr. Sampson had assumed Harry would give up his name was highly insulting; in the Wizarding World, name counted more than anything.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter." Mr. Sampson said with a deep bow. "I had only assumed…"

"You shouldn't have." Harry said anger clear in his voice.

"Of course not, Mr. Potter."

"It's Lord Potter." Both Neville and Dumbledore seemed surprised- Harry rarely used his title. Snape's eyes had widened, it was not common knowledge that Harry had inherited that position already.

"Yes, Lord Potter."

Mr. Sampson hesitantly continued, making sure to show the proper respect to highly influential Pure Blood Lord. They signed the papers, and Neville and Dumbledore witnessed them.

"We will need rings," Mr. Sampson said mildly to Dumbledore.

"Of course, I have some…"

"I have my own." Both Snape and Harry broke in. Snape sent for a house elf the normal way while Harry called "Dobby!"

The tennis-ball eyed house elf appeared.

"Master Harry has called for Dobby, what can Dobby do for Master, sir?"

"Could you please fetch the Potter Marriage box?" Harry asked mildly. Snape's head snapped over, staring at Harry, and Harry tried to ignore it.

"Of course, Master Harry, sir. Anything youse be asking Dobby can do, for such a great wizard…" The praises faded as the house elf vanished.

"Harry," Neville whispered softly to him, "Are you sure you want to use the Potter marriage rings?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry said, motioning to the ebony box in Snape's hands, "He's using the Snape ones."

"It's…" Neville started, "I mean, marriage rings are generations old- hardly anyone uses them anymore."

"Nev, didn't you read the article- this is the reawakening of old traditions. They're not ordering anyone to use marriage rings- but arranged marriages, religion- they're trying to bring back all of it. I may as well start here."

Dobby appeared with a pop.

"Here it is Master Harry, sir." The box was wooden, and made of ash. It was inlaid with sapphire in the Potter crest- a sword crossed over the sun. Harry reverently laid it on the table- this box and its contents had not been used in 100 years. Across the table, Snape was opening his own Marriage box.

Harry flipped the catch, feeling the ancient magic resonate with his own. There were six rings within, a sign of the Potter's wealth, most families only had three. The Snape family probably had six or seven, the Longbottoms had four, the Zabinis had five, and the Malfoy family was rumored to have as many as ten.

Harry glance over them. Neville, the Headmaster and Mr. Sampson stood at a respectful distance away, not daring to look unless invited. Harry glanced over the rings, and picked one out easily. It was silver inlaid with Potter sapphire and obsidian in the form of an Asian dragon which held a pearl in it's mouth. Harry slipped the ring into his pocket, so that nobody could see it.

Snape, it appeared, was having more trouble choosing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Severus stared down at the rings- he had no idea what Potter's tastes were. Potter was closing his own box, and slipping a ring into his pocket. One part of Severus desperately wanted to ask for help, but it felt wrong somehow. If Potter could pick out a ring for him… that was ridiculous. Potter had probably just chosen the cheapest ring in the box (Which Severus knew would still be unbelievably expensive) Severus was surprised that the boy had even chosen to use the box.

"Longbottom." He finally snapped, motioning the boy over. Longbottom did not seem overly nervous- only mildly surprised. Severus pointed at the box, and the boy surveyed the options. Finally he pointed. It was probably the last one that Severus would have chosen for Potter, but it was stunningly beautiful.

The base was dragon bone- an old custom that had fallen out of use in the 1500's- inlaid into the bone was the image of two hands that rose from the dragon bone and held a beautiful sapphire. The rest of the ring was inlaid with obsidian snakes. Severus nodded and the boy left the box and went over to Potter. Severus lifted the ring and slipped it into his pocket, closed the box and made his way over to Albus and Sampson.

"Professor Dumbledore will perform the ceremony." Sampson explained. Potter and Severus stood in front of Albus, who pulled his wand.

"Palms up." With a gentle wave of his wand he slit all four palms. Severus did not wince, though Potter did. "Clasp hands."

They did.

"Severus, repeat after me. Blood of mine, to blood of yours. My sacrifice for you. I so swear I shall provide all that you need, protect you and ours, for ever and eternity."

Severus repeated it tightly, looking anywhere but Potter.

"Harry…"

"I know it." Potter said, surprising all of them but Longbottom. Even Traditionalist families had long stopped making their children memorize wedding passages.

"Blood of mine, to blood of yours. My sacrifice for you. I so swear I shall make all things be good, carry you and ours, for ever and eternity."

They unclasped their hands, and the cuts healed. Severus pulled out the ring and Potter held up his left hand. Severus slipped the ring on, and was pleased with Potter's expression as he studied it.

"May my protection never falter."

Potter pulled the ring out, and Severus was awed by it's simplistic beauty. Potter slipped the ring onto his hand.

"May our goodness never change."

It seemed Potter was full of surprises today. The traditional answer was "May my care never falter."

That Potter chose that… said something, but Severus was unsure what.


End file.
